


You look so good… hanging on my cock

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Breathplay, Dildos, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter likes to watch Neal during breath play, he thinks of a new position for Neal.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Kudos: 61





	You look so good… hanging on my cock

‘Neal, I am home, come join me in the living room.’

Peter walks into the living room, putting on some background music and taking off his tie. He sits down in the large couch and waits for Neal to come in. He doesn´t have to wait long, Neal knows what the punishment is for making Peter wait.

The moment Neal enters the room, Peter can feel his cock stir. Neal is only wearing his collar and kneels down between Peter’s legs. He slowly caresses Neal´s face and Neal leans into the touch. Peter opens the box next to him and takes out an inflatable penis gag. Neal opens his mouth and Peter fastens the gag with the buckle. Next he tells Neal to turn around and he lubes up an inflatable dildo, which he slowly pushes in Neal´s hole. A slow moan can be heard from behind the gag. He takes off Neal´s cock cage which makes Neal´s eyes widen in surprise.

‘Good boy, now come and lay down next to me.’

Neal snuggles up in Peter’s arms.

‘Now, slowly jerk yourself off, but you can´t come. If you do, I will punish you in a way you will never do it again.’

Neal nods in understanding, Peter knows he will be good and do his best. He takes his cock in his hand and starts playing with himself. Peter slowly pumps up the dildo in Neal´s ass, pulling a moan from Neal. He starts pinching Neal´s nipples will he watches how Neal is slowly jerking himself off. A couple of pumps and Neal is now jerking in earnest. Peter pumps the penis gag in Neal´s mouth up so he doesn´t hear Neal´s moans anymore.

‘You can come Neal.’

Neal looks up with large eyes still looking for approval, and Peter nods, adding a couple of clover clamps on Neal´s nipples. After that it doesn’t take Neal long to come.

While Neal is still panting through his orgasm, Peter deflates the penis gag so Neal can breathe easier.

‘OK, gorgeous, follow me to the playroom.’

Neal gets up, still a little wobbly but follows Peter obediently to the playroom. Peter undresses and points to the bed. First he ties Neal´s arms behind his back by the elbows, he likes it how it makes Neal´s chest stick out this way. He also decides to tie Neal´s wrists together. Next he takes out some more hemp rope. Using a rapid leashing technique, he ties a non-collapsing knot around Neal´s neck. The end is fed through a steel ring in the ceiling and pulled down again so he can hold it with one hand.

He lays down on the bed and tells Neal to kneel over him. Once Neal is in position, he deflates the dildo and pulls it out of Neal´s ass, immediately filling it with his cock. Neal groans at the intrusion and wants to start fucking himself on Peter’s cock, so Peter gives him a warning by pulling on the rope. Neal immediately stills when his breath is cut off.

‘Go slowly, I want to enjoy this. You look so hot, hanging on my cock.’

Neal starts to move slowly and starts moaning again, so Peter pumps up the penis gag, so he doesn´t get distracted by Neal. He slowly fucks Neal´s ass, enjoying the way Neal feels. Since Neal just came, he won´t come to quickly a second time, giving him time to savor his pet.

When he feels he can’t no longer withhold his own orgasm, he pulls on the rope, cutting off Neal´s breath, it doesn´t take long before Neal’s own cock grows hard. He jerks it hard and Neal comes again, convulsing around Peter’s cock, milking it. Peter comes… hard, filling his pet’s hole. When his cock softens, he pulls out of his pet and lets go of the rope. Neal pulls in large breathes through his nose since his mouth is still closed off by the gag.

Peter pulls Neal next to him, kissing him on the cheek, he then takes the robe in his hand again, pulling it tight in his hand, before removing the first clover clamp. Neal convulses against his hold, groaning, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain shooting though his nipple. Peter immediately closes his lips over the nipple and sucks hard. Neal once against bucks when the blood returns, pulling in deep breaths through his nose. He braces himself when Peter takes the second clamp, but Peter doesn´t releases it, he twists it around, once again, Neal tries to twist in Peter’s grip, but his grip on the rope is tight. He plays a little more with the clamp, before releasing it. But he is not done yet. He re-clamps the free nipple and frees the other one, once again sucking it hard, before re-fastening the second clamp again. He then deflates the gag and unfastens it. Neal smiles tiredly.

‘I want to hear you, pet.’

Peter pulls the first clamp off again and Neal shouts. Peter takes the abused nipple, rolling it between his fingers. When Neal is breathing is normal again, he pulls off the second. Neal is now panting, his cock completely limp.

‘You did good, pet, you just look gorgeous when you are used like this.’


End file.
